Sherlock Meets the Parents
by the-girl-that's-different
Summary: This is a little story from my 'Sherlock and Evie' series. this is just a little idea i had about how Sherlock would act when faced with the awkward first encounter with Evie's difficult Parents.
1. Chapter 1- Meet the Millers

**This is a little story inside the story from earlier on where Sherlock meets Evie's parents. I will continue this :**)

Sherlock and Evie had been dating for just over a year, Evie had moved into 221B Baker Street only a few weeks before. John spent a considerably large amount of his time at Sarah's place meaning they spent most nights alone in the flat.

Evie was lying face down in Sherlock's bed. She glanced at the clock on the table; it was 7:53am on Saturday. She could hear Sherlock in the shower so decided to get up as well and put the kettle on. John had stayed at Sarah again last night but would probably join them around 8:30 ish when Sarah left for work. Evie walked into the kitchen, filled up the kettle and stood waiting for it to boil. The weather was cold for the time of year yet she still wore bed shorts and a vet top, a favourite of hers. She didn't have work again until Tuesday; Sherlock worked whenever so she was hoping this weekend would be quiet.

About 5 minutes later Sherlock joined her in the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Evie thought this a risky move since last time she had made him coffee, she had dropped it in his lap. He came up behind her and grabbed her waist, making her jump. Evie managed to make the coffee while Sherlock sat watching her. They sat in the living room watching the news at Evie's request while Sherlock edited his website. The front door clicked signalling John's arrival home. Sherlock shot from the sofa towards his bedroom, nearly losing his towel in the process. He didn't like anyone but Evie seeing him like this.

"Hi Sherlock, Evie I'm back" said John, walking up the stairs.

"Hey, Sherlock's just getting changed, he was only wearing a towel" said Evie smirking, John laughed and then went to make some tea. Sherlock reappeared a few minutes later wearing a shirt and jeans. While John and Sherlock discussed the plans for the day, Evie checked her emails.

"Oh Shit" said Evie, "It's my mother" Evie and her mother never saw eye to eye on anything related to Evie life. She didn't agree with Evie moving to London, her relationship with the 'famous' Sherlock Holmes or anything else for that matter.

"What's it about?" asked Sherlock, he had never met this women but new a good deal about her.

"She wants us to go to this ball thing that she's hosting tomorrow, she wants to meet you Sherlock" said Evie, she said in a frustrated manner. Evie didn't enjoy her mother's events, she had managed to dodge the last several which involved Sherlock's introduction, but this one would be tricky.

"When is it?" asked Sherlock.

"Tomorrow, It's at my family home, it's about 30 minutes' drive from here. But we're not going" said Evie, she was going to find an excuse even if it took all day.

"Okay" agreed Sherlock, he didn't mind, either way, Evie's family had no effect on their relationship and therefore he didn't care. Evie emailed her mother a rather blunt reply and a few minutes later her mobile rang.

"Oh god, does she never give up" muttered Evie, she picked up the phone, took a deep breath and then answered it. John slipped out the room, signalling to Sherlock that he was leaving them alone.

"Evie Grace Miller!" spoke a raised voice from the other end of the phone. "How come you not attending tomorrow? Put me on speaker this instant! I want to talk to this boyfriend of yours as well!" Sherlock raised an eyebrow at this comment, looking slightly offended.

'Who me?' mouthed Sherlock to Evie, he didn't want to speak as he might be questioned as well.

"Yes you!' Evie mouthed back, she turned the phone to speak, placed it on the table and then sat down with Sherlock.

"It's on Mum, and we can't make it tomorrow, sorry" said Evie, she didn't want to talk to her but could never be rude.

"Evie! I insist that you come! Your father and I demand to meet Mr. Holmes! You have avoided every other event and we are sick of it, you are coming." Sherlock looked offended again by this but quickly got over it, remembering who was speaking.

"Looook…"started Evie, running her fingers through her hair. "We can't make it tomorrow Mum, you know about Sherlock's job, the work can't wait" Evie thought this would work after all, who would argue with the British government, then again, she _was_ speaking to her mother.

"No Evie, I don't care what you have on, I expect to see you there tomorrow at 6:00pm sharp, Sherlock as well. Dress smartly after all it is the Miller's Annual Winter Ball. Sherlock?" this was the first time she had spoken to him directly and he wasn't quite sure what to expect.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I expect you to be in a suit of some sort and I've seen you in the papers, that deer stalker is a terribly unattractive look-"

"Actually Mrs Miller, it's not mine-"began Sherlock but she cut him off.

"I do not wish to see it tomorrow thank you" She finished; Sherlock frowned at Evie who nodded, aware of her mother's rudeness.

"Evie, wear something long as it will be cold. Excuse me; I have to attend to the preparations now. Good day." She put the phone down and the conversation was ended. Evie stood and said, "I'm sorry Sherlock, she's a nightmare, we don't have to go if you really hate the idea"

"No ill go, I'm going to have to meet her eventually" stated Sherlock, Evie walked into the kitchen but heard Sherlock mutter, "It's not even my bloody hat".

"So what on earth am I going to wear?" asked Sherlock.

"Just wear your back suit and coat. I think more of a problem is what am I going to wear, I'll have to dig out one of my old evening dresses" said Evie.

**That Evening:**

"What do you think of this?" called Evie from their room, Sarah and John had joined them for the evening. Evie walked out into the living room. She was wearing a dark green, floor length dress made from chiffon; it flowed off her, exposing her tiny waist and hourglass figure. Her hair was ties loosely to one side, looking elegant yet casual and the look was finished by a pair of heels of the same colour, reaching 4 inches. Sherlock and John looked stunned, Evie usually wore jeans, never anything as pretty as this.

"Evie you look stunning" said Sarah smiling. "You're going to be fine tomorrow". John nodded his head, still speechless.

"Sherlock?" asked Evie, he had never seen her dressed like this and wasn't sure if he would like it.

"Evie you're beautiful, more than usual" said Sherlock quietly. He was taken aback by her, secretly he had always known she was too good for him but he was now sure of it.

Evie smiled and said, "Thank you", her voice was soft and sweet, she couldn't explain how much these few words meant to her.

**I hope everyone likes it so far and i will post to next bit as soon as possible. This was just an idea that i couldn't get out my head. **

**please leave reviews and ideas :)**


	2. Chapter 2- The Press

Sherlock and Evie were due to leave at 5:00pm.

"Evie? Have you seen my tie?" shouted Sherlock from their room as he searched the draws for the missing tie.

"which one, the blue one?" Evie shouted back, she was almost ready but still had to find her shoes and phone. "oh, the one which was soaked in blood last week?" asked Evie, she remembers it distinctly as Sherlock had used it to mop up the blood when dissecting a pigs heart in the kitchen and then left it on the floor for her to stand on the next morning.

"Yep that's the one" Sherlock poked his head round the door, hoping Evie had it.

"I think it's still at Mrs Hudson's, she was doing a wash last week and offered to do some of ours as well since she had space. It's probably still there" Sherlock ran out the flat, down the stairs, along the hall and knocked on Mrs Hudsons door.

"Hello Sherlock, what is it dear?" asked Mrs Hudson.

"Mrs Hudson, do you have my tie? Evie said you washed it last week?"

"Yes, I'll just go and get it" said Mrs Hudson walking off. She was out of the room yet this didn't stop her from talking, "it was soaked in blood, Evie assured me it was Pigs but still Sherlock" she called from the utility room as Sherlock stood by her door. Mrs Hudson appeared with the now clean navy tie and handed it to Sherlock.

"Thank you Mrs Hudson" said Sherlock as he dashed back up the stairs. Mrs Hudson called after his saying, "Just this once Sherlock, I'm not your housekeeper!"

Evie was standing in the living room waiting for Sherlock; she had found her phone and had already received several emails from her mother, checking they were on the way.

"Sherlock, are you almost ready?" asked Evie, it was 5:07 and she mother was difficult enough to be around without making her crabby from being late.

"Yep!" Shouted Sherlock from their room, "just getting my jacket" Sherlock appeared a few minutes later. He was wearing a dark navy suit, leather suit shoes, a white shirt and the infamous tie. He had tried to control his wild dark curls but had only half succeeded. The sides were brushed back, staying in place but his fringe section was as wide as ever with his curls falling over his face. Evie didn't mind, he had tried and that was the main thing.

"Sherlock, you do scrub up well" joked Evie, winking at him. He grabbed Evie around the waist saying,

"You don't do a bad job yourself Miss Miller" said Sherlock, returning the joke and a smile.

"Stop it, we need to leave" said Evie, but she couldn't help laughing a little. They left the flat a few minutes later, locking the door behind them.

"Where are we actually going?" Asked Sherlock, he had no idea where he was going yet was expected to drive there.

"Hampstead, when we get close I'll show you" said Evie, they were heading for Sherlock's car. It was a black, long wheel based Land Rover Defender and was only a year old. It was quite a long walk to the car as parking around the flat was a nightmare.

As they walked they were spotted by three photographers. Evie had forgotten how well-known the consulting detective actually was and it was moments like this that reminded her. Sherlock hated them. The three men began to approach them, getting their cameras out.

"Mr Holmes, Sherlock Holmes!" yelled the first man, Sherlock grabbed hold of Evie's hand and began to walk very swiftly down the street. The car was at the end of the street but the three men were in their way. Sherlock hated being questioned by paparazzi, they asked pointless and stupid questions while half blinding him in the process.

"Sherlock! Sherlock! Who's the girl?!" Yelled the second man. Evie and Sherlock had been pictured many times together before and this question was just to try and get a reaction. Sherlock had learnt from previous experiences that saying nothing was far worse than saying something so replied, "Evie." He still had a strong grip on her hand and was guiding her along.

Sherlock and Evie carried on walking as the man got closer but they were not going to let them pass without some sort of reply.

"It's Evie, Evie Miller!" said the first man again, he was a regular around the area and Sherlock had seen him before.

As Sherlock and Evie got close to the car, the men started to rush; worrying them efforts will have been in vain.

"Sherlock Holmes, Where are you going?!" shouted one of the men,

Sherlock gave another one worded reply saying, "Out!"

Sherlock realised that when they reached the car there wouldn't be time for them to find the keys, get in and drive away before the men caught them. He would have to talk to them at least once. They carried on walking until they got to the car and Sherlock quietly spoke to Evie, not wanting to be over heard, "we aren't going to be able to get away without saying _something_, I've seen one of them around here before, he became quite violent a few months ago when John and I left the flat and didn't answer his questions" said Sherlock.

"Okay, so what were you thinking?" asked Evie, she was having to walk quite quickly in large heels and was very surprised that she hasn't already tripped over.

"okay I'll divert them around to the driver's side in the road while you get in, I don't want them, especially that one, cornering you between the car and the wall else we'll never get away without someone having a broken nose" Said Sherlock smiling cheekily at her, implying she would punch one of them of they did.

"Okay" Agreed Evie, as they got closer to the car, the men began to yell more.

"Where are you going?!" yelled the 2nd man.

"Come on Mr Holmes, talk to us!" Yelled the 3rd man, they weren't getting a reaction and began to dig deeper.

"Oii Sherlock got a catch there, she's a beaut!" Yelled the 2nd Man, he wanted to make Sherlock violent and get an interesting reaction for the papers and was close to succeeding. Sherlock turned his head at this comment, he was more than irritated now, bordering on angry. '_Why wouldn't these idiots just leave his alone?' _ But it was too late, the man had realised that this had sparked a near reaction from Sherlock and he now had his ammo.

"You got her knocked up yet?!" Yelled the 1st man, Evie looked angry at this and turned to Sherlock who nodded for her to speak as well,

"No he hasn't!" Replied Evie, she was so disgusted that she would have happily swore but this would just have made it worse, she thought '_how dare he say that, how dare he have comments like that on their life and talk about her like she was worthless'_

"Oi Mr Holmes! Come on! She's a pretty little thing! Young though, breaking the law again are we?!" continued the man, he wanted to push a reaction out of Sherlock and thought he could handle it.

Sherlock whipped round and was now angry. "Sherlock, leave it, seriously" said Evie, "he's just digging at you for a reaction" Said Evie, she perfectly understood why Sherlock wanted to go for him and she knew he would win, but it would do his reputation no good and his work would be effected.

By the time they got to the car they were practically jogging and Sherlock was now pulling Evie along. The men were much closer now and Sherlock quickly opened the side door for Evie, he knew she would be able to handle them if it came to it but he didn't want it to. Evie quickly jumped in the car and said, "Sherlock, please" he nodded and walked behind the car to get in but the men were in the way.

"How's the love life then?" Said the same man, he was close enough now not to need to shout and you could hear the sneer in his voice as he said it. Sherlock was almost able to open the door and could see Evie.

"Fine, thank you" Said Sherlock gritting his teeth as he spoke, moving fast he opened the door and slipped in. the men began to swear, wanting more information from him but it was over. Sherlock started the engine and drove of immediately.

"why are they so obsessive?" asked Evie as they drove away.

"They find my life 'fasinating'" Said Sherlock, "I've been getting more attention recently, as the cases have been getting bigger and more public, usually when they involve missing children or public affairs. And of course you're the next twist in the plot" Said Sherlock, he was slightly calmer now although still on edge.

"why?" asked Evie, she, like Sherlock, never understood the appeal of gossip and why people got so sycophantic about people in the papers.

"I don't know, or care to be perfectly honest" said Sherlock, Evie agreed with this and felt the conversation on the past 10 minutes should be ended. That sat in silence for a few minutes until Sherlock asked, "So what are your parent's names?"

"um my Mum's first name is Pertunia, and my Father's called James" said Evie,

"do I call them by first names or Mr and Mrs?" Asked Sherlock, he wasn't really sure about the social situation he was about to enter into, he had never met a girlfriends parent before and truthfully, he had never had a girlfriend before.


	3. Chapter 3- the First Meeting

**Next Chapter in Meet the Millers. Please** **leave reviews :)**

Sherlock and Evie pulled up outside the house, if you could call it a house. The building was a Georgian manor house set in 30 acres of gardens and land. Sherlock raised his eyebrows as they got out the car and Evie looked apologetically back.

"Evie, this is your house?" asked Sherlock unbelievingly.

"No, this is my parent's house, I cut myself of from all of this when I moved into central London, I don't want to money and control that it brings with it" said Evie, Sherlock respected her for this. Sherlock and Evie walked up the steps to the double doors and Evie let herself in. They were earlier than the other guests as the final touches were still being made to decorations.

The entrance hall was light and spacious. Evie's heels clicked on the marble floor as they walked towards the staircase. "Mum?" shouted Evie, she didn't know where she mother was and wanted her to know they were there.

"Evie!" called the voice from upstairs. Footsteps began to eco down the stairs making Evie take Sherlock's hand. She wanted her mother to be very clear on who he was and how she felt. Petunia Miller appeared from the right sided staircase and paused, "Evie darling! You're here!" she walked down the stairs towards them. She leant in to Evie a kiss who didn't return the affection and then turned to Sherlock.

"So you're Sherlock Holmes?" Said Petunia in a stiff manner, she wasn't sure of Sherlock yet and doubted whether he was any good for her daughter.

"Yes I am" Said Sherlock, Evie thought that he was being very polite for his character and she was very grateful for it.

"Hmm" Her mother's reply was awkward and she could see Sherlock beginning to scan her. Evie squeezed his hand, trying to signal to him to stop.

"Well Evie you look wonderful and Sherlock you look very…handsome" she said, she was still unsure of this strange man standing in front of her, he certainly looked like he did in the papers and well, a picture is worth a thousand words.

"Where's dad?" Asked Evie, trying to move to conversation on.

"Oh your Father's in the dining room" Petunia answered, walking over to tweak a flower arrangement. Evie decided to leave her mother's company now, walking off into the next room and taking Sherlock with her. Once they were alone Evie began to explain.

"Sherlock sorry, she can be such a bitch sometimes; I think she believes everything in the papers about me and now, about us"

"no problem, people with a very limited intellect and brain power often swallow whatever gossip they are offered" Evie laughed at this, he had just summed up her mother in a sentence. As they walked into the dining room, Evie's father spotted them and walked over.

"Sweetheart!" he called at her. Evie walked happily over to the man and hugged him. She loved her father and liked him a lot as a person as well as a father. He was honest, to the point, never took any nonsense but yet was a very considerate person.

"Hello Dad!" said Evie, "Dad, this is Sherlock" said Evie, introducing Sherlock.

"Hello Mr Miller" said Sherlock, shaking his hand.  
"Please Sherlock, call me James" he said smiling. As they walked along the room, he spoke again, "I've heard a lot about you, some from the papers and some from friends… Well of course these publishers are full of Bull and I don't believe a word of it, some people can't speak higher of you, love the website by the way" he finished, he loved to ramble and Evie just smiled.

"Um thank you" said Sherlock slightly baffled by all the comments at once. Normally he would be totally focused on evidence, conclusions and pure knowledge but in this situation he was a complete novice and chose the opinion that, if I doubt, say nothing.

Mr Miller led them into the room acting as a ball room; it was very grand with a large wooden floor for dancing and conversation.

"Evie you look beautiful by the way, I hope your mother didn't give you or Sherlock much of a grilling?" he said to Evie.

"No she was okay, In fact, she barely said anything to Sherlock, she was quite rude" said Evie.

"Well I'm sure it was just the shock of actually meeting him, it is a rather uncomfortable situation, meeting your daughter's boyfriend" he said, Evie blushed at this remark. She found it awkward when her father talked about her adult relationships, especially with someone as well-known as Sherlock.

"Darling, why don't you and Sherlock wait here while I fetch your mother? The guests are meant to be arriving soon and I was us all to talk properly before it begins" Evie nodded and he walked off.

"Do you like him?" asked Evie, she didn't care what Sherlock thought of her mother, but her father was a different matter.

"He's very tolerable, pleasant, I could get on with him very well" said Sherlock smiling, Evie was thrilled.

"Yeah he's great, he was the person that supported me in moving to London, he wanted me to go and live, so I did" said Evie smiling again, she was just teasing Sherlock, seeing whether he would pick up the subtle hints at him, but there wasn't time as Mr Miller returned with his wife.

The four of them were now standing in the ball room waiting for the other guests,

"So Sherlock, what is it you do _exactly?_" Petunia asked.

"I'm a consulting detective, when the police are out of their depth with a murder, suicide or any unusual cases, they consult me" replied Sherlock in a cool voice.

"Oh how…interesting" Said Petunia, she was taken aback by his bluntness and also the actual nature of the work.

"Yes it is very interesting" continued Sherlock, clearly not understanding her. "only last week did I have a very unusual case, 2 deaths, suspected murders, but the very unusual thing was that both bodies were completely-" Evie discretely poked Sherlock in the ribs to bring him back to the present moment, he had got carried away. The look on petunias face was one of surprise and disgust. This was not a great start.


End file.
